Invasion
by AllThat
Summary: This is the tale on how the Tediz invaded the grey squirrel homeland. You don't have to review, but if you flame, please make it constructive.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fanfiction. All characters contained in this fic are property of Rare and/or Nintendo. This fic was written purely for entertainment, not profit.  
  
Author's Notes: One of my more serious fics, though I guess you could call two of my previous fics semi-serious. This story deals with the Tediz's invasion of the grey squirrel homeland. This fic contains gore and some cursing. There's only about wo curse words, though. Don't read if you can't deal with that. Now, sit back, and enjoy..  
  
INVASION  
  
Bethany Limble snuck through the yard of the old hick to get her ball that her older brother, Scott Limble, had thrown too high and far for her to catch. She looked to be seven or so years old. She wore her blonde hair in two pigtails held together by light blue ribbons, a red long- sleeved shirt, and blue dress overalls with a sunflower in the middle. On her feet she wore red socks and light blue tennis shoes. The old hick of a grey squirrel was snoring loudly on his trashy front porch, holding his shotgun loosely in his right hand. Bethany stepped on a stick, and it broke in two with a snap. She snapped her head up to look at the aging hillbilly, who opened one eye halfway, then closed it again. She thought she was safe, and reached down for the ball when the country bumpkin suddenly stood up, grabbed the shotgun and began to fire wildly at her. Bethany grabbed the ball and ran back home as fast as she could as the hick continued shouting profanities and shooting aimlessly.  
  
Bethany stepped into the living room, panting heavily, where Scott sat in a chair watching television.  
  
  
  
"Have fun?" Scott asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, cock wash," she replied angrily.  
  
"What's with the attitude?" He asked, with a small laugh  
  
"You know very damn well what's wrong! You didn't even help me get that my ball out of that old coot's yard! You just shrugged and came in here to watch TV!" She shouted.  
  
  
  
"What's going on in there?" Mrs. Limble shouted from the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, mom!" Scott yelled back at her.  
  
  
  
"Whatever," Mrs. Limble said as she walked into the room. "Dinner in five minutes, so wash up." She left the room, followed by Bethany and Scott, who walked into the bathroom. They turned on the water, squirted water on their hands, rubbed it all along their hands, and rinsed it off. Scott leaned toward the mirror, revealing his two front buckteeth. He rubbed a finger on one, causing it to shine. Bethany rolled her eyes, and walked out of the bathroom, followed by Scott.  
  
  
  
Mr. Limble was already seated at the dinner table, and smiled at his children as they entered.  
  
  
  
"Hope you're hungry," he said to them.  
  
  
  
"You know it, Dad," was Scott's reply.  
  
  
  
The two sat in their usual spots, and waited for their mother to bring their dinner to them. She soon did, along with a glass of iced tea for each. The plates' contents consisted of mashed potatoes, a pork chop each, two slices of bread and green beans. Bethany beamed at her favorite foods, grabbed her fork, and dug in.  
  
  
  
The family ate happily, occasionally conversing about the day, or current events. After everyone finished, Mrs. Limble took their plates, and gave them all a slice of acorn pie for dessert.  
  
  
  
After they finished their dessert, they cleared the table and played a few games of Sorry!, before Mrs. Limble sent Scott and Bethany to bed.  
  
  
  
Bethany changed into her nightie, took the bows out of her hair, then climbed into bed, turning off the lamp on the table beside her bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin, falling into slumber before her eyes completely closed.  
  
  
  
Mr. Limble awoke to the sound of rumbling, like that of heavy machinery. He rubbed his eyes, and walked outside, peering down the road. He could just make out the outline of some sort of vehicle, but he couldn't quite place it. Then it hit him.  
  
A tank.  
  
But what in the world was a tank doing driving around at this time of night? Perhaps the Squirrel army was checking on all the towns in the area for some reason? That had to be it. Mr. Limble had convinced himself of that, until he saw the tank open fire on the tallest building in the town. The hospital. He stared in terror as the tank shot two more shells into the building, practically obliterating it to nothing. He could hear the rings of the screams sounding throughout the town. Mr. Limble looked back at the tank, and from behind it, dozens of.teddy bears? They were carrying guns and running into houses, and he could hear gunfire erupting from them, along with screams of terror and pain. Five or so of the blood-thirsty bears ran into Milton Hinkey, the old hick down the street's house, and he could hear the old man fire off his shotgun several times before he screamed out as death overcame him.  
  
Mr. Limble turned around and into his bedroom, shaking his wife vigorously.  
  
  
  
"Carley! Carley, honey, wake up! We've gotta get out of here, now!" He shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her out of the bed.  
  
  
  
"Alex? What's the big idea?" She mumbled sleepily.  
  
  
  
"We've gotta get out of here! We're being attacked!"  
  
  
  
Her eyes instantly shot open, wide awake. "Attacked?! What do you mean?!"  
  
  
  
"There's no time to explain! We've got to get the kids!" He yelled, running down the hall and into Bethany's room, while Mrs. Limble took Scott's room. They ran out with the kids, and headed toward the front door, when it busted open and three of the maniacal bears ran into the room, opening fire and just narrowly missing Bethany's head. The little girl began crying, and gripped her father's hand tightly. The family ran toward the back door, when it, too, opened to two of the demonic bears. Mr. Limble's hopes sank, and he gritted his teeth in anger. He lunged at one of the bears, knowing it was all over for him, but if he had anything to do with it, he wasn't going to allow his family to be killed. He grabbed the bear's head, and pulled as hard as he could, ripping the bear's head right from it's body, a thick, yellow fluid dripping from the stump of his neck and head. Mr. Limble turned around to take on another bear, but his goal was short-lived, because as soon as he turned around, many bullets hit him all over the face, the impact causing his head to simply burst in a spray of blood, bits of bones, and brains. All Mrs. Limble could do was stare in horror and disbelief, while the Tediz laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
"Alex..No.." Her husband, her one true love, the man that had given her the greatest joys of her life was dead, being shot at by the Tediz whom were trying to make sure he was dead by pumping his carcass full of lead. She didn't even feel it when the Tediz opened fire on her, blowing her brains all over the floor and onto the children.  
  
  
  
Bethany was crying extremely loudly now. She looked at Scott, who grabbed a large butcher knife from the counter, and was now prepared to strike against the Tediz. The teddy bears weren't even paying him any attention. They were too busy looking Bethany over. They spoke a language amongst each other, some of them nodding in agreement. This gave Scott the chance he'd been looking for, and he jumped at one of the Tediz, slamming the knife into it's head, causing it to drop it's gun and hold it's head in pain. The Tediz made sure he paid for it, as they all surrounded him and began stabbing him violently with the bayonets on their assault rifles. They laughed cheerfully the whole time.  
  
  
  
When they'd finished, they walked toward Bethany, and she just caught a glimpse of Scott's body, which looked like it had been repeatedly run over by a lawn mower, before she was hit with the butt of a gun, falling unconscious.  
  
  
  
The Tediz searched the rest of the house for any other family members, finding Bethany's outfit she wore earlier that day. They dressed her in it, as it was all part of a plan they'd put together. As they marched out of the town, they set fire to everyone of the houses, not caring about the bodies inside, and not caring about who they had hurt during the attack. In fact, some of them carried bloodied, mangled heads from women, men, babies, and children as memorable of the raid. The Tediz only lost five of their men, from Milton Hinkey's gunshots, Mr. Limble's sudden attack, Scott Limble's attack, and from someone who ran over the last one before being blown to bits by the tank.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it. It was about time I did a fic that was a little more dark than my previous few. Review it if you want, but I don't care. Whatever tickles your fancy. 


End file.
